


Lion's Den

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Allusions to smut, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Fili and Kili are not siblings, Fili is a LION, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Prompt Fill, WinterFRE2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Prompt 157: Character A is a zoo keeper. Character B is a visitor who keeps using awkward puns to try and flirt.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020





	Lion's Den

Kili waited. He stood at the edge of the sanctuary, shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, hunched a little, and waited. The few people around him either stared at their crumpled maps, or paced along the short, wooden fence, craning their necks to see through the thick foliage. But Kili waited.

He knew the lions were being fed at this time- three o’clock- and that they would soon emerge, find a hot rock to lie on and not move for the rest of the day. Those around him would grow bored quickly and leave, but he would stay because he wasn’t exactly there for the lions. Not anymore.

After the animals were fed, the real exhibit would roam his territory- the one with broad shoulders, eyes like the sky, and a mane more golden than any lion’s. Kili knew this. So he rocked on his toes, heard the roars in the distance and felt his stomach flutter a bit at the thought of the man he learned to know as Fili. 

They met when Kili truly did visit the sanctuary to see the lions. They were by far his favorite animal and he loved to watch their powerful muscles roll as they walked through the tall grass. He couldn’t get enough of their gigantic paws and thick manes and he found himself buying a visitor’s ticket embarrassingly often. He had been completely enamored by the royalty of he jungle when he heard a soft, deep voice come from his side. 

“You know, admission is free on Wednesdays.”

He turned to see possibly the most handsome man he’d seen in his life and coughed. “Sorry?”

“I’ve seen you here often. The ticket prices are pretty steep, must be costing you a fortune. You should come on Wednesdays. Free admission all day.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

The shorter man leaned into Kili’s shoulder. “And I work every Wednesday.” 

He had sent Kili a wink before he disappeared down the path to the offices of the sanctuary. 

That had been almost two months ago, and their unspoken plan turned into tradition. Kili would come on Wednesday afternoons and Fili would meet him in front of the lion’s den after he fed the animals. Onlookers would say nothing happened during these meetings, but to Kili, these moments with this practical stranger were the highlight of his week.

Fili would cross his arms over his chest and Kili would watch the muscle bulge under the black crew neck shirt that said _Staff_ in little letters over his pectoral pocket. He’d listen to Fili talk about the sanctuary and the lions themselves, feeling unsteady on his feet as the blond grew more passionate in his explanations about his work and the animals. His pink, pillowed lips did this _thing_ when he spoke. Kili couldn’t quite explain it, but he would watch them pucker when he talked and pull tight when he grinned and he half wondered if Fili noticed, but really, he was too busy watching.

“People call us a zoo,” Fili said one day. “But we’re not. I would never work at a zoo.”

“You’re a sanctuary.” That earned Kili a soft smile that made him soft at the knees. 

“Exactly. We only take in animals who need us. Ones that are too injured to live on their own in the wild. Or who were raised in captivity.” His hand moved to rest on Kili’s lower back, making him jump. He leaned closer and pointed through the trees toward the largest lion in the den. “See Max? He was rescued from a circus a few years ago. Raised in captivity, so he can’t go into the wild.” His hand disappeared and left Kili burning.

“I read about it online. He wasn’t doing so hot when he first got here, right?” Kili looked down to a shadow cast over previously bright blue eyes.

“No. They abused the shit out of him for half his life. But we got him here just in time. The right medical care and food has turned things around for him. Not to mention having the ability to roam through the sanctuary instead of living in a damn cage the size of an elevator. Oh, there he goes,” he said, grin quickly replacing the malice in his smooth features. He nodded his head toward the den to direct Kili’s attention away from himself and toward the lion, who was chasing after one of the females. When he caught her hindquarters, Fili scoffed. “Asshole.”

“Some of us have to chase what we want,” Kili said through a burst of courage.

Fili shrugged. “I’d rather take what’s given to me,” he had said with a smirk. 

Presently, Kili was still waiting by the den, impatient to see those lush, smirking lips again. 

“Look, look over there! I see them. See through the trees?” Someone said from behind him. It sent all around rushing to the edge of the fence while Kili stood back, waiting for the only blond mane he wanted to see. It didn’t take long for it to come floating around the corner.

A low bun could be seen resting on the nape of Fili’s neck as he looked down, dusting his hands off on his thighs. He wiped his brow with the back of his wrist before wide, blue eyes searched through the small crowd and met Kili’s. He smiled, soft but brilliant. 

“Hey.”

“All fed?” Kili asked, words a little warped by the smile he couldn’t tame. 

“Yeah.” Fili stood on his toes, looking through the den. “Come with me. You can see them better over here.” His hand brushed Kili’s as he led the way around the den, to a secluded area between the edge of the fencing and the tall rock structure of the next exhibit over.

Kili looked around, brows furrowing. “I don’t see them.”

“I was hoping you didn’t come just to see the lions.”

Kili turned to him so fast, his head spun. “I didn’t.” His hands cradled Fili’s face as he kissed him. His pillowed lips were even softer than Kili had dreamed and they knit perfectly in his. Then he was saying, “You’re a lionheart, you know that?”

Fili chuckled. “What?”

Kili felt his eyes go wide. “Uh, I mean, you. Working with the lions, you know? You’re-it’s brave. And you’re so passionate about it, you have a good heart, like a- like a lion-”

Fili couldn’t help the fondness that crept into his voice and limbs and chest and every fiber of his being. “Just kiss me again.”

“Okay.”


End file.
